


Assassins x and x Magician

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, I really just wanted to have Hisoka adopted by the Zoldycks, Illumi is suspicious of Hisoka, Illumi slowly warms up to Hisoka, Multi, Self-Indulgent, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka is seven and Kikyo wants someone to become Illumi's training partner. The Zoldyck's end up adopting Hisoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> This had popped up from another fic I wrote and I've been desperately wanting to write kid!Hisoka again since he would be super adorable

Kikyo was rarely one to take a second look at children that weren't her own, but when she and her husband were blending into a crowd a small boy caught her attention. The little one couldn't be more than seven or eight years old, bubblegum pink hair a mess on his face, "Ladies and gentlemen! What I'm about to do is for the skeptical!" The little boy pointed at Silva, "You, sir! Do you believe in the supernatural?" 

Silva looked down at his wife who only smiled and pushed him towards the child that barely reached above his knee, "Just show me the trick." He obviously didn't want to do this, but Kikyo was interested so why not?

Hisoka cleared his throat and grinned the little bells sewed on his ridiculous outfit jingling softly, "Straight to the point I like that," The kid winked at the much larger man, "If you would check the pocket inside of your, um, robe? The card King of hearts will be there." Silva did as he was told his eyes widening slightly when he pulled out the card. How did the little boy manage to do that? "Now if you would look at the card in your hand again." Silva did and now it was the Joker card. People started clapping in the audience and Hisoka bowed bells jingling.

"How did you do that?" Now Silva was interested in the little boy. 

A finger was pressed to the boy's own lips, "A magician never tells his secrets. However you can take this as a cons- um, a consolation." It must have been a word the boy had barely learned but it worked to make Kikyo smile when a bouquet was given to them. Kikyo had been wanting a playmate for their own four year old, and Silva doubted the boy had any parents if he had to do magic tricks for spare change.

Silva pulled out a 4,000 jenny bill and held it out to the boy, "Will you be here later on?" 

Hisoka gave a small nod and snatched the money quicker than Silva thought was possible, the little kid waved his hand and the money disappeared in a poof of smoke and confetti, "I'll be here all week." 

The married couple hands then moved more into the back of the crowd to look for their target. The kid kept the crowd around himself as he continued to do magic tricks with his cards.

"There he is, I see him rounding the corner."

"Copy." Silva moved away from Kikyo, who brought her fan up along with a small silent weapon that shot the target effortlessly through their car window. Silva moved back to shield her from view of any suspicious eyes and kissed her softly as the car crashed in the background. Everyone in the crowd had panicked running in all directions, the only person that wasn't panicking was the young magician who had seen everything they had done his golden eyes seemed to shine at witnessing their assassination.

They were about to walk off if there wasn't a tiny hand tugging on Kikyo's dress, she looked down and smiled at the admiration in the boy's eyes, oh he was too cute to ignore, "Yes?"

"No one else noticed that you shot them. That was," Silva was ready to kill the small kid, "amazing!" He stopped himself about to ask his wife what they should do with him, but the woman was already leaning down patting the small boy on the head.

"Do you have anyone to go back home to?" She asked voice filled with motherly affection.

Hisoka shook his head and kicked his foot, "I don't have anyone anymore..." Silva could feel his wife wanting to smother the helpless child. He sighed, it wouldn't hurt to have another butler in training, and Hisoka did have the means to learn quickly. He touched at the pocket inside of his shirt where the card had mysteriously appeared, strange but interesting...

"What is your name?" Silva asked making the child look up at him.

"Hisoka." A name that suited him well.

"Hisoka, would you like to come home with us?" Kikyo asked sweetly, holding her hand out for Hisoka to take.

He thought for a moment, he knew assassins made a fortune, and no doubt they would be able to teach him things that he could use when he got older, "What will be expected of me?" 

"You'll be the newest edition to our family." Hisoka wasn't interested in being part of the family, but being able to eat whenever he was hungry was a very tempting ideal. 

"Okay." He held her hand and let them guide him to where they were going, a black car had drove up, when they got inside Kikyo handed a water bottle to the child who politely refused. Smart kid. Silva made a call for Hisoka's room to be prepared along with arrangements for clothes the child desperately needed, those jingling bells would get annoying very quickly.

\-----

Hisoka's eyes widened when they drove up to the estate, it was huge! An entire mountain was their home! He hopped out of the car excitedly seeing the giant gate, a large hand patted his head, "Do you want to try to open the gate?" 

He felt that it was a trick, but Hisoka nodded, he would try just to guage how strong the two assassins were. Both of his hands were placed on the gate, and pushed as hard as he could! He could only get it to budge a few inches, how disappointing... 

Silva chuckled softly, "Very good for your first time." He pushed open the gate easily with one hand, letting Kikyo and Hisoka pass before going in himself. Hisoka ran off ahead when they were inside taking a look at his new home, "Hisoka, stay close by, don't want you to be eaten." 

Eaten? Hisoka was going to ask what he had meant when a very large wet nose pressed against his back. Silva immediately snapped his fingers and the gigantic dog sat leaving Hisoka alone, "Good boy..." He got closer to the two adults, what else was hiding in the yard that he had to be wary about?

They left the dog behind leading Hisoka to the main house, "Do you have any combat skills besides card tricks, Hisoka?" He'd need an assessment on the other's abilities.

"Um... I got into a few fist fights, but that's it." Hisoka really didn't have much prowess in the way of fighting just yet, but he wanted to get stronger, "I gouged out someone's eye one time." He had done it when he was fighting over a pigeon against another homeless kid, but they had the size factor on him to chase him down and beat him.

"Can you see anything on my finger?" Silva held up his finger as the walked, turning it into a small dragon.

"You mean the weird light?" Hisoka could at least see nen so that was a good sign, "If that doesn't sound weird."

"It's not weird at all, in fact that's good, you'll be quick to learn." The small boy had more confidence in his step, he had managed to impress them! Which meant he was more than likely to be treated good, "When we get inside, you are to clean up for dinner."

"Clean up? I'm already clean." Silva looked down at the boy, his hair had been greasy, he had small dirt smudges scattered mostly on his hands and clothes, and probably hadn't had a decent bath in a week.

"You are taking a bath." Hisoka pouted, he hated taking baths especially since baths meant freezing water that felt just as grimy as he did, "Can you bathe yourself or do you need someone to help you?" 

"I can bathe myself..." Hisoka did want something to eat... His belly rumbled softly at the thought of food. He was hungry enough to eat a rat, "Why can't I eat first?"

"If you hurry and do a good job you'll get to eat as much as you want." Right, the boy still pouted, but he would bathe just to get whatever he wanted to eat. The three of them were greeted inside, a butler holding out a small bath robe for Hisoka along with a change of new clothes. Hisoka followed after the butler to what was his own room, he would admire it later, he wanted food and wanted to get this bath over with. Taking the robe he asked the butler to leave the bathroom, listening to hear if the butler would also leave his room which he didn't... Oh well, a door separated them anyway.

Hisoka stared at the water letting his toe test how cold it was and found that it was very warm, and very soothing. He quickly got into the water, relaxing in the enveloping warmth. Oh, he could get used to bath time if it was always this good... 

Twenty minutes had passed, and the butler knocked on the door to the bathroom, "Master Hisoka? Are you alright in there?" Oh right they were waiting for him, he finished up his washing and got out of the bathtub pulling on his new clothes once he dried himself off. The clothes were simple robes that no doubt could have been worn by anyone and on Hisoka the shirt looked like a tunic on him. 

Hisoka opened the door, "Do you have to do what I say if you're calling me master?" It was meant as a joke but the butler nodded. Well, this would be fun, "Call me master again."

"Master." The butler didn't seem to mind the request.

What would be better to ask? "Carry me to the food." The butler nodded again and picked Hisoka up bridal style, "No wait I want to ride on your back." He was maneuvered to the butler's back fairly easy, and was carried to the dining room. The tiny magician was so glad that Silva had looked away for a brief second so that Hisoka was able to slip the card in his shirt.

Hisoka's eyes widened at all the food that had been brought in to the table, jumping off the butler's back he ran up to the table claiming a seat by a very confused looking kid with wide eyes, "Illumi, this is Hisoka, he's going to be staying with us for awhile." The child looked to his parents even more confused.

"Did I do something wrong, Mother?" Hisoka grinned, he would have fun with the snobby rich kid, but he was more focused on the food not knowing if he was able to get some yet.

"You didn't do anything wrong, he's going to be your new training partner." Kikyo noticed Hisoka eyeing the food hungrily, "Go ahead and get some, dear." Even while starving the pink haired little boy took his time to pick out what he wanted and silently savored his food.

"But, Mother, I already have a training partner." Illumi was obviously not pleased about having to change anything in his life.

"He's more your level, and height." The black haired kid silently pouted, there wasn't anything he could really do about his parents' decision, "You need to learn to adapt to change, Illumi." 

"Yes, Mother..." 

"No trying to kill him, Illumi. That's an order." Hisoka was looking between them as they talked, nibbling on a bread roll. 

"Yes, Mother." That didn't stop the kid from pouting, though.

\-----

Dinner after that was uneventful, and trying to break the ice with Illumi with a card game didn't work out much in his favor. Oh well, he wasn't here to gain friends anyway. He climbed into his large bed, with very soft sheets, and quickly dozed off.

A storm had moved in that night, Silva and his family had been used to them, but the country he guessed Hisoka came from nearly got rain. A loud thunderstruck hit right next to the house, but this did nothing but make Silva turn in bed his eyes shooting open when he bumped into something small. He pulled his blanket back to see a cowering Hisoka shaking from the thunder. He looked to their door, he hadn't even heard it open or close, no one had been able to sneak so close to him not even his wife or father but this child did it with seemingly no problem. 

Silva was about to order Hisoka to go back to his bed, but there was something in the way the seven year old was shaking that made Silva sigh and pull Hisoka more in between himself and Kikyo. Hisoka held onto Kikyo and Silva held onto the both of them to get Hisoka more comfortable to sleep. Just until Hisoka gets used to the thunder, is what Silva told himself.


	2. Fast Learner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many headcanons for this fic and so many ideas so let me know if you want to see more

The next morning Silva had woken up to Hisoka sitting down on his chest staring down at him and smiling, "Are you going to teach me something new today?" The older man grumbled looking to the bedside clock.

"It's only 3am, Hisoka..." Noted that the kid hardly needed sleep, Hisoka remained perched on his chest and kept up the staring while his little hands started poking him in the face to get him to wake up again, "If I teach you something new, will you go back to sleep?" An excited sound and the sudden weight off of his chest told Silva that it was a deal. He sighed sitting up, "What do you know about nen?" 

"Are you talking about the light thing you showed me yesterday?" Amber eyes widened, "Are you going to teach me that?" Hisoka's voice had gotten lighter and he jittered slightly.

"I'll teach you it when I start showing Illumi nen. For today I'm going to teach you..." Silva thought for a moment, what could he teach the little clown? Everything required Hisoka to at least open the testing gate. He sighed, "Let's build up your strength." 

Hisoka's smile faded slightly, "Aw, but I wanted to learn something amazing..." 

"Once you are able to open the testing gate I'll show you how to use a butterfly knife." That was something small that Illumi had already learned.

Hisoka crossed his arms, "I already know how..." Exactly how much did this kid know?

"Than I'll teach you how to do this." He put his hand out and made his fingers into claws. It was a basic technique every Zoldyck learned by the age of four, even Illumi managed to make his hands like knives now, though they weren't as sharp as Silva's yet.

Hisoka looked impressed again, and jumped up, "How'd you do that?" He tried doing the same, but without success. 

"Ah, ah, strength training first." Silva got up out of the bed with a grunt, and tied some of his hair back before he lead Hisoka out of their bedroom. It was strange how the odd child could see so well in the dark, but Silva didn't think too long on it. Small footsteps kept up with his as fast as they could, a small part of him wondered how Hisoka was able to sneak into his bedroom so easily... They walked in silence for awhile, at least until Hisoka's curiosity got the better of him.

"How many people have you killed?" Random question? He looked down at Hisoka who seemed serious in his question.

"I don't know I've lost track." Which was true, Silva knew it had to be more than ten thousand in his lifetime, though, he was still young being only twenty five years old. 

"How many times have you almost died?" This was going to be a long walk to the training room, but he had to admit training the seven year old would be easy with his set of skills, all Hisoka really needed was a boost in strength, "Do you ever get afraid that you'll die?" Seriously, what the hell?

"Why are you even asking that?" Faking an annoyed face made Hisoka really think about what he was saying. 

"Curious..." Silva noticed that Hisoka had to jog slightly to keep up with him when he started to notice the small pants coming from them. Endurance training would be added.

"How much can you lift?" Silva opened the door to the training room, various weights lined the walls along with testing dummies, weapons were plenty on racks and the walls had cracks in them already from Silva's own sparring matches. Hisoka had walked up to the weights pulling off a twenty pound dumbbell, "You can lift that with one arm?" The question got a nod in response as Hisoka lifted it, at least this was a good start. Silva reached to pull down a weighted jacket "Here, you're going to wear this for today." 

"How much does that weigh?" Holding out the vest Silva let Hisoka try to carry it in his hands, but as soon as he let the full weight go Hisoka was forced onto the floor by the weight, "How am I supposed to wear this all day?"

"You'll get used to it, in an hour you should be able to walk slowly." Hisoka groaned as Silva buckled him into the 500lb garment, "Depending on how good you do today with it on, I'll be adding weighted shoes next." A disappointed noise came from the boy, but Silva picked him up with one hand easily making Hisoka immediately rethink about complaining, "Every Zoldyck is put through this training." And he picked one of the more heavier suits since Hisoka was able to actually budge the gate with his normal strength.

"Y-yes, sir." Something about that didn't seem right to hear from Hisoka.

Silva placed the boy back down, "You don't have to call me 'sir'." 

Hisoka looked up at him in question, "Well, I'm not calling you 'master'." 

"You don't need to call me that either." Did Hisoka think he was a servant here?

"What should I call you than?" 

That was a good question, he was sure that Hisoka wouldn't be comfortable calling him 'Father' just yet, and Silva seemed too formal... "What would you like to call me?" 

"Hmm..." Hisoka brought his hand to his chin in thought, "Are you adopting me, or just keeping me here as one of the butlers?" 

"I was thinking about you becoming a permanent part of this family, but not as a butler. So yes, as my son." He thought it was obvious, but perhaps Hisoka had been lied to so much he needed to be told he was really being adopted.

"Than shouldn't I start calling you 'Dad'?" The way Hisoka said that made Silva clear his throat, it made him think that Hisoka really would become the newest Zoldyck.

"You won't be uncomfortable about calling me that?" Hisoka shook his head, and smiled brightly up at him. Silva cleared his throat, the kid was cute... "Very well, go ahead." Silva started to walk out of the room, but Hisoka whined softly not able to follow him. 

"W-wait." Hisoka grunted forcing himself to move the armor a few feet, Silva wondered if the kid's strength came from his natural talent in nen. Either way this training would go by quickly.

"Start heading to the dining room, dinner would be done by the time you make it." He ignored the hurt look in Hisoka's eyes and continued to walk away.

"Wait! Please!" The armor grated on itself while Hisoka forced himself another few feet, Silva noted that isolation was a good motivator for Hisoka, or maybe the kid was just trying to imprint on him or something. 

"I have work to do, Hisoka, I can't stay with you." That would have been the end of it, but when he turned his back to Hisoka he heard a sniffle, and made the mistake of looking behind him. Hisoka had tears welling up in his eyes, hiccuping when he started to sob softly, he really was a fragile little thing... Silva sighed, "If I stay with you will you stop crying?" The little boy nodded and sniffled as he wiped his eyes. Silva sighed again and sat down by the door, "I'll only stay with you for an hour until I need to leave. If you make it to the dining room by then I'll bring back your favorite snack from my mission." 

Hisoka immediately perked up, "Have you heard of Bungee Gum?" He moved more in the armor forcing himself farther and made it to the door. 

"Yes, I have. Are you sure that's what you want?" He smirked when he got an enthusiastic nod, "Very well." Silva got up and sat down ten feet away from Hisoka for him to continue to make his way. This would take awhile but Silva also learned a better motivation for Hisoka was more positive reinforcement and challenge.

Forty minutes had passed and they were almost to the kitchen, Hisoka looked nearly ready to collapse, but the kid did go passed Silva's expectations in being able to take less time than the full day, "You're almost there, Hisoka." 

Hisoka was pushing himself to his limits, but he really wanted his bungee gum... Silva was counting on him he couldn't let him down! Another twenty minutes had passed and Hisoka had made it to kitchen collapsing the moment he made it to the door.

Silva kneeled down by him and placed a comforting hand on his head, "You did it. Good job." Hisoka would have to wear the weighted suit until later on into the night, but he was sure the kid would be able to handle it until than. Besides there were heavy set locks that would keep Hisoka from taking it off. He noticed Hisoka had started to snooze and smiled, at least he didn't have to worry about Hisoka making trouble for the butlers while he was gone.

\-----

The mission Silva had was short lived and easy to finish up in three hours, he would need to see just how much Hisoka had moved in the suit. The moment he walked through the door Hisoka had jumped up to hug Silva, "Why don't you have the armor on?" 

Hisoka simply smiled and said, "I opened the gate." 

Silva's eyes widened slightly, his wife was sitting in their living room previously drinking tea with Hisoka and Illumi before Silva had come through the door, and he looked up to her asking silently if it was true. 

She was just as impressed as he was, "He actually did, first testing gate was opened by him. I figured to just let him out of the armor for the day." She drank some of her tea, "Illumi was able to open the second gate."

"Will you teach me how to do the claw thing with your hand?" Hisoka reached for Silva's hand, but Silva pulled Hisoka off of himself and placed him on the floor.

"Illumi, show him your claws." Silva wanted the two to interact more since Illumi had still looked at Hisoka like he wasn't sure what to do. Illumi held up his hand and showed Hisoka the claws, Hisoka tried to copy him but failed to do the same again, Silva sat down at the living room table and pulled Hisoka's hand into his, "Imagine your hand as a weapon and your nails are made of metal." Hisoka did as he was told and with some effort he managed to make three of his nails sharp. It was a start at least, "Keep practicing, they'll become this." His hand's nails turned into white wicked claws that looked like they belonged on a dragon rather than a person.

"Wow...!" Hisoka touched at the claws, but Illumi looked away in jealousy. 

Silva started planning a bonding exercise for the two boys, he looked up to his wife who was thinking the same thing.


	3. Summer Vacation

A family vacation had been planned, Silva decided that Illumi would have Hisoka as a future assassination partner so they needed to be able to tolerate each other, "Father, Hisoka keeps poking me!" 

"I'm not poking you." Hisoka was teasing the younger Zoldyck by holding his finger close to the four year old.

Silva saw all of it from the review mirror of their car, "Hisoka, stop it or you'll be put in strength training for the next week." Hisoka relented and sat back crossing his arms, Silva had learned quickly how to make the other behave, though Hisoka acted out more out of the two of them. He frowned slightly, Illumi had been more distant than usual since they brought Hisoka home, but Silva knew his son needed to get used to other people.

"So where are we going? Public pool, or a camping trip?" Hisoka didn't care much for camping, but he didn't complain, the Zoldyck's had let him pick out his own clothes and swimming trunks for the trip. He looked over to Illumi who held tightly on his seat belt trying to be as far away from Hisoka as possible. Why didn't the other kid like him?

"We're going on a cruise." Kikyo answered, Hisoka guessed that was the reason the woman was wearing a sun dress, but for some reason she kept the strange visor on her face, "Won't that be exciting, boys?" 

"What's a cruise?" Hisoka asked, he hadn't heard of a cruise before, but he guessed it had something to do with water, maybe they were going to a beach or something and that's what it was called by rich people.

"A cruise is spending time on a large boat that has entertainment and a pool." Kikyo mostly picked it with Silva for the partner games and couple's suite. Illumi needed to learn to adapt to people to be more efficient on missions, and it would help to integrate Hisoka into their family.

"What kind of entertainment?" Hisoka got excited and poked his head into the front seat, "Am I hoping to see you two do something new? Are we going to see fights like Heaven's Arena?" 

Kikyo pinched his cheek softly, "I love the enthusiasm, but no, you and Illumi are going to be competing in the partner games." She had light cheerfulness in her voice as she continued, "Make Mama proud and wipe the floor with those weaklings." She gripped her fan tighter in excitement.

"We'll win it for you, right, Illumi?" The black haired boy looked away pulling his seat belt closer to his chest. Hisoka frowned and sat back in his seat. Illumi couldn't hate him forever.

\-----

When they were getting in line on the boat Kikyo had made both boys put on sunblock, Illumi agreed easily enough but Kikyo had to hold Hisoka down to get the sunscreen on him. The child really knew how to weasel himself out of a hold, Kikyo had been too proud to chastise him. As they got on the ramp both parents each carried one of the kids, Hisoka insisted on riding on Silva's shoulders because he wanted to feel taller while Kikyo held Illumi in front of her who wrapped his arms around her neck. 

They found their rooms easily enough, and Hisoka was far more happy to share a room with Illumi than the latter was, "Mother, can't I stay with you and Father?" 

"We've been over this, Illumi, you can't stay with us, both of you are to share this room and get along." Kikyo however kneeled down to kiss him on the cheek, "Think of this as an important mission. You don't want to fail me, right?" 

"Right..." Illumi didn't want to stay with Hisoka, but he also didn't want to disappoint his parents. 

"That's my boy." Kikyo kissed him on his forehead and walked with Silva into their own room, Hisoka had already unpacked his beach ball, and was blowing up a brightly colored pink tube 

Illumi went over to his own suit case, he didn't pick out any water toys because he didn't have a need for them, but found himself wanting them because Hisoka had them, "Give me the beach ball."

"I'll give it to you if you ask nicely." Hisoka balanced it on one finger smirking at the smaller boy.

"That was nicely." The little four hear old's hand turned into claws as a warning to give him what he wanted.

"Say please, and I'll hand it over." Hisoka didn't seem at all threatened by Illumi, and that infuriated him to no end! 

Saying 'please' would be so simple, but Illumi wouldn't degrade himself for someone who was below him, "Give it to me before I slit your throat." 

"I didn't hear a please~" Illumi launched at Hisoka who easily dodged, but kicked Hisoka before the other could move, the older boy was sent into the wall, and Illumi's claws came for his throat, he managed to duck down and punched Illumi in his gut to give himself some space, "Is that anyway to treat your older brother?" Illumi growled at that, nothing but complete fury in his eyes.

Their fighting continued and Illumi managed kick Hisoka out through the door breaking it's hinges, Hisoka was stunned temporarily as he tried to stand up, but Illumi pushed him over the side of the boat. Hisoka was quick to grab the side ladder that was conveniently by their room, his shoulder had been dislocated, and his other arm came up to help hold on. Illumi looked over the side of the boat to see Hisoka desperately holding on for dear life, "Why won't you just die!?" The younger boy screamed.

Hisoka had a flash of memory go through his mind of an older man screaming the same thing, "Why do you hate me so much?" He said it more to the vision than Illumi, but the other couldn't tell the difference.

"Everything was fine before you came! Now Mother and Father spend most of their time with you!" Hisoka felt something wet hit his cheek that wasn't sea water and realized that Illumi was crying, "I hate you!" 

Other people noticed the yelling and rushed to the side of the boat to see Hisoka still holding on, the loud commotion had Silva and Kikyo leaving their room seeing what was going on. Both of them saw Illumi crying with Hisoka over the side of the ship, and Silva was quick to jump down grabbing Hisoka and launching up back onto the boat not caring how the people looked at them.

Once the crowd dissipated, Silva turned to the two boys. Hisoka was holding his dislocated shoulder while Illumi wiped the tears from his eyes, "What happened?" His stern voice made both boys nervous.

Hisoka had every chance to get Illumi in trouble, and to get payback for his arm, but Illumi spoke up before him, "I pushed Hisoka off the side." Both Silva and Kikyo leaned down, Kikyo had Hisoka give her his arm before snapping it back in place for him, Hisoka made a small pained noise but Illumi continued, "He wouldn't give me the ball so we ended up fighting."

Silva sighed, "Illumi-"

"Why does he have to stay with us? Why can't things go back to normal?" Silva had never seen his son show so much emotion, but Kikyo had so she pulled Illumi close into a hug. The four year old held onto her tightly, "Am I being replaced?"

"No, sweetheart, I could never replace you." She held him close, and Silva smiled before he noticed Hisoka walking off.

"Where are you going?" Silva asked.

"It's obvious I'm not going to be accepted into this family, I'm leaving before I get attached." Hisoka still rubbed at his arm.

"It's only been two days, Hisoka, but if that's how you feel, can you at least stay until the vacation is over?" Silva stood up looking down at the child.

Hisoka stopped, "I made your kid cry and you still want me around?" 

Silva nodded, "Illumi is slow to accept new people, but given time he'll warm up to you." 

Hisoka turned around his thumbs twiddling slightly, "If I wanted to; could I stay longer than the vacation?" 

The tall man chuckled slightly and patted Hisoka on the head, "As long as you like." 

The seven year old smiled, "No take backs?" 

Silva kept up his small smile, "No take backs."

\-----

Illumi had calmed down later that day, and apologized for trying to kill Hisoka who only shrugged and said it was nothing. The little magician couldn't help feeling more endeared towards Illumi, they were just too cute and he'd always wanted a younger brother. 

The games were starting up and despite Hisoka's shoulder still being injured he insisted on competing, both signed up as a pair and were lead to the deck. First up was badminton, Hisoka hadn't played before but he saw how the other people were playing and learned the rules quickly. When they were called up they were pit against an older couple who seemed happy that they'd get such an easy win.

That however wasn't the case when Hisoka made the birdie into three mid air that gave them the win, nothing had been done like that and no one could find a rule that it broke. Each of them was awarded a token, Hisoka asked what the prize for having the most tokens and the games director said it was a cash prize along with other prizes like an all expense paid spa treatment they provided and a giant chocolate cake that was as tall as Hisoka. Though, the seven year old was more interested in the spa while Illumi wanted the money and cake.

The rest of the games were relatively easy with both of their skills but than a game came that required both of Hisoka's shoulders, Illumi noticed that Hisoka had only been using his left hand the entire time, but they could afford to lose the next game since he'd been counting everyone else's wins, but Hisoka wanted complete victory. The challenge was to hold onto a bar swing while the second person would be holding onto the first person's legs as they were rotated around a larger bar, both of the players' couldn't use just one hand or they would lose, and either of the positions would hurt Hisoka. They would be launched into the water even if Hisoka let go, but Illumi wasn't sure how well Hisoka could swim while injured.

"I can do this." Hisoka said when Illumi told him that it would damage his arm more, "Besides, I thought you hated me." Hisoka was only teasing, but Illumi looked away. The long talk he had with his mother after their fight had made him more sympathetic towards Hisoka, "I'll be okay." Hisoka was picked up to the bar and held most of his weight with his good arm while Illumi was lifted to hold onto his legs. The first swing around was alright on his shoulders, but the faster the swings went Hisoka was forced to put weight on both of his shoulders. 

He wouldn't give up! Most of the other partners had let go or were flung off, but one other couple would not let go. Illumi looked up to see that Hisoka was straining, and his teeth gritted slightly. They would still win if they lost this game, but Hisoka was determined to get every token, then Illumi thought back to his mother's words. She wanted them to wipe the floor with the competition, anything less would be a disappointment to her, it clicked, Hisoka wanted to keep his place in the family even if it cost him the use of his arm. Hisoka had desperately wanted a family... Or at least to be part of their family. 

Ten minutes in, and Hisoka's grip was starting to go in his bad arm, but just as he was about to let go the bottom person on the other couple fell off, the bar was stopped and Hisoka let go all at once when they were declared winner. Illumi had to let go and land right next to him or risk them both crashing, both Kikyo and Silva came running up to them, Kikyo was quick to pick up both of her boys and hugged them tightly while Silva picked her up holding his family up. Their parents had been watching them the whole time they were competing and Illumi blushed when he realized he really was starting to get along with Hisoka.

"Oh, my boys I'm so proud of you two!" She nuzzled both of them and Hisoka laughed.

"You could say I really wanted the prizes." Illumi had known that was a lie, Hisoka wasn't the type to want material goods to an extent of hurting himself, was he? He was over thinking things... 

"Alright, the tokens are counted and by a landslide win we have: Illumi and Hisoka Zoldyck!" Hisoka looked at Illumi in surprise since the four year old had been the one to enter them, he made Hisoka part of the family. Silva walked them up to get the prizes and to make them feel taller in their accomplishment. 

A cart was rolled up with the huge cake, and the various other prizes. Silva put Kikyo down who held both of her children on her shoulders while confetti showered down on them.

\-----

Illumi had managed to eat a third of the huge cake by himself, Hisoka had a few slices, and both children offered two large pieces to their parents who politely refused saying it was their winnings. Hisoka had enjoyed the spa more than Illumi, who didn't want anyone touching his hair, or getting close to him to quickly. 

After that Hisoka didn't bother getting out of his robe as he fell asleep on his bed in their shared cabin. Illumi had stayed up later, thinking about what life would be from now on with the new addition to their family. Hisoka really didn't give him a full reason to hate him like Illumi had, but he still wasn't sure how to feel towards the older boy. 

Illumi laid in his bed, looking over to Hisoka who finally put his arm in a sling, and while they won, Kikyo had told both of them not to put themselves in danger just to win something as small as 50,000 jenny. Illumi and Hisoka promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter~ Maybe this cruise is how Milluki was conceived lol


	4. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeno would be about 46 or 47 in this fic, but was he always short is the real question.

After the cruise ship vacation Hisoka had met Zeno, when they had drove back to the estate he saw the middle aged man fly down on a giant dragon. The little kid looked absolutely amazed by the adult and wasted no time running up to Zeno, "That was amazing!" 

Zeno looked to his son for an explanation, "We adopted him." The older man's expression softened and he picked Hisoka up.

"A bit on the scrawny side, isn't he?" Just than the child reached into his hair and pulled out an ace of spades.

With a small smile, "I didn't know you liked card games, grandpa." Zeno could feel his heart melting.

"Do you want to fly on the dragon?" Hisoka nodded quickly his golden eyes shining in excitement, Zeno set the boy down before he summoned his dragon again for the boy. The small magician jumped excitedly at the extraordinary feat.

The dragon threw Hisoka in the air, and instead of being afraid Hisoka held out his arms to be caught by the dragon, Zeno didn't disappoint and one of his dragon's claws caught the little boy holding him above the ground high in they sky, "This is amazing!" When they landed back on the ground Hisoka's hair had been blown back like Zeno's, his legs shaking despite having so much fun in the sky he knew Zeno could have dropped him at any moment if he wanted to.

Kikyo gave a mild grimace at the older man, she wanted Hisoka to think that she and her husband were the amazing ones, but Silva didn't seem to mind as the two parents watched Hisoka excitedly ask questions that Zeno was happy to oblige.

\-----

June had come around and Kikyo had asked early on how old and when Hisoka was born, the child didn't bother on lying, no doubt the Zoldyck parents would have given him a grand birthday, "It's on June 6th." 

"That's just a few days away!" She was quick to making plans, and even while she fussed Hisoka felt happy that someone cared about his birthday in the first place, "Hisoka, be a good boy and go play outside while I take care of a few things, okay?" 

Hisoka was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see what they had planned, but he had been good since he'd been adopted. They knew what he liked, and he had trained hard after hearing that Silva would send the boys to Heaven's Arena when they turned eight, Hisoka itched to test his new abilities, but Silva still refused to show him nen just yet. 

His mind started to wander to what they would do for his birthday. How big would the cake be? Would they show him something new? Would they buy him a present? During his thoughts he saw Illumi practicing off in the forested area of the estate, taking his mind off of his birthday he watched the younger boy. Illumi was practicing with a young butler wearing glasses, Hisoka never bothered to learn his name but the butler had an odd fascination with coins. 

Illumi launched at the butler spinning his body with speed in the air aiming a kick to the butler's face, but the butler blocked easily, "Again, Master Illumi." The black haired kid nodded and did the same thing again, "Good, you're getting faster." Hisoka hadn't been taught that kick but from seeing it he wanted to try it. After blocking the third kick Gotoh turned to where Hisoka had been hiding, "Would you like to join us, Master Hisoka?"

How did the butler tell where he was? He had been perfectly silent. Oh, well, Hisoka came out from his hiding place and waves with a smile, "Can I try the kick?" 

"Of course." Gotoh stood his ground waiting for Hisoka to attack, Hisoka stood before him feigning a non offensive stance and before Gotoh could register the movement Hisoka's body launched Gotoh was barely able to block in time. Hisoka knew he would need to be faster next time, "Very good." 

Illumi had stood before Hisoka, "I want to spar against you." The four year old didn't like to be bested.

"I don't have an interest in sparring with you yet. Keep practicing." Hisoka moved to walk away, but Illumi launched at him doing his kick, but much faster than he had with Gotoh. It was so fast Hisoka had been knocked to the floor before he registered the foot against his face, "Is this you being serious?" He grinned against the dirt, Illumi moved to hit his face with his fist but Hisoka moved out of the way in time, "I thought you weren't going to try and kill me anymore, Illu~" 

"I'm not, I want to prove I'm better than you." His little step brother was too cute for his own good.

"Well, you better be ready." Hisoka pulled out a joker card as a weapon and Illumi pulled out pins.

\-----

Kikyo had her arms crossed at the two boys who's faces were bruised and bloodied, and clothes had been torn in places, "What have I said about trying to kill each other?" 

"We weren't, we were sparring." Hisoka peeped up, he noticed that Illumi wasn't going to defend himself against his mother. 

"Is this true, Illumi?" Illumi gave a small nod, wiping blood off of his broken nose. Kikyo sighed softly, "No sparring if your father and I aren't present." Both boys nodded, "Both of you are to wear the thousand pound armor until you go to bed." Illumi nodded, but Hisoka pouted, "It's the armor or week isolation." Hisoka immediately stood up straight and nodded.

\-----

Hisoka had never felt so sore in his life, and Illumi hadn't been much different either, "Illumi, what have your birthdays been like?" Hisoka asked the smaller boy who was too exhausted to move like him.

"Why?" Both were forced to look up at the ceiling.

"I've never had anything for my birthday, but my real mom used to always kiss me and tell me more about the world." Hisoka didn't want to admit that he missed her dearly, thinking about it now made him bite his lower lip to keep tears from welling up in his eyes.

"Mother and Father use the dining room and set up a huge party while all the young butlers join in. I get a ton of presents, but mostly I just like when Mother holds me on her shoulders while Father carries us on his shoulders to blow out the candles on my cake." Of course rich kid had amazing birthdays, but it seemed Illumi cared less about the material goods and more about his family. It made Hisoka feel more relatable to him.

"You have an amazing family." Illumi craned his neck to Hisoka. He wouldn't ask what happened to Hisoka's own family, since something told him it was a can of worms he didn't want to touch.

"Thank you." 

\-----

The next day Hisoka still felt sore, but some stretching helped him. He definitely felt much lighter than normal, Kikyo's and Silva's training always seemed to build him up stronger, but it didn't make them any less tedious. Hisoka made his way to Kikyo and Silva's room to catch a glimpse of what they had planned, but when he came to their room he heard wretching.

Silva was rubbing his wife's back as she puked up into a plastic bucket, she hadn't gotten out of her sleep wear so she had to have been throwing up for awhile, "Is she going to be okay?" Silva turned to the small child and nodded.

"It's just morning sickness." Hisoka didn't know what that was, but he didn't want to stay in case he puked himself. 

He searched for Illumi, maybe he would know what morning sickness was and if it happened randomly to people. Hisoka ran into the butler from yesterday who was straightening picture frames, "Hey, what's morning sickness?" 

Gotoh looked down to Hisoka, "Where did you hear that from?" 

"What is it?" Hisoka wanted an answer not another question.

"It's uh... You don't have to worry about getting it since you're a boy if that's what you're worried about." 

Hisoka frowned, "Do girls die from it?" Gotoh couldn't help but laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Because morning sickness happens when a woman is going to have a baby." The butler explained.

Oh. Oh... "Oh..." Hisoka had another question, "How is she having a baby?" 

"Uh... I think you should ask Silva." Why would he ask Silva if Kikyo was having a baby?

\-----

Hisoka had forgot about his birthday, no one wanted to tell him how women had babies, or why. His mother never had the chance to tell him before she... Why was he thinking about her so much lately? It wasn't like he could bring her back, but as much as he'd been keeping himself from feeling lonely the house seemed more empty without either Silva or Kikyo to keep him company... 

Illumi had been the one to find Hisoka who was throwing cards into a hat he found, "Hisoka?" 

"Yeah?" He kept up his throwing, "What's a matter?" 

"I think Mother is dying..." Hisoka's eyes widened when he noticed Illumi was crying, he turned around to fave the other, "She won't stop throwing up."

"Illumi." Hisoka smiled and got up to rest a hand on the smaller boy's shoulders, this had been the closest Illumi had let him get and now that he was Illumi's hair felt soft on where it touched his hands, "Your mother isn't dying. She's having a baby. Whatever that means." He wiped away Illumi's tears and the boy was so relieved he hugged Hisoka, "Hey, were you really that worried?" The young magician asked, it was cute how clingy Illumi could be.

"I don't want to lose her..." Hisoka froze, and pushed Illumi away.

"Well, you're not," He was turned away from Illumi now, "So go practice fighting, when your mom has her baby we're going to have a rematch." He could feel Illumi reach out a hand but stopped himself, he walked out of the room without another word.

When he heard the door close and Illumi's nearly silent footsteps leave Hisoka sat down and curled up to hold his knees. He didn't want to lose his mother either...

\-----

Later that day Silva had asked both boys to come to their room, Kikyo had been resting on their bed, "It's come to my attention that you two have been asking the butlers where babies come from." Hisoka sighed in relief, thank goodness it wasn't about how he set fire to he butler's house after working on a new trick, "And Hisoka I know about the fire, we'll discuss punishment later." Dang it! "But, for now I guess it's a good time to explain how you two are going to have a baby sibling." 

After the talk both boys were just as confused, because now they learned the differences between the sexes. Hisoka still didn't understand why only people with uteruses could actually make the baby, and why it made the person sick. Having a baby sounded horrible to him, "So, why does anyone get pregnant?" Silva told them they would have to wait until they were a bit older to explain that. 

\-----

Hisoka's birthday was finally here, and he was excited to see if the two parents got him anything. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't since Kikyo's morning sickness hadn't gotten better, that wasn't the case when Zeno had flown his dragon down his hallway and balloons and presents rained down by his door, "Happy Birthday!" 

"This is all for me?" Zeno nodded smiling.

"This isn't everything, hop on." Hisoka wasted no time at the chance to ride the dragon again, and Zeno flew them through the house, "We can fly anywhere around the world for your birthday, is there anywhere you want to see?" 

Hisoka hadn't seen much of the world to decide where he wanted to go, but when they exited the house he asked, "I want to see somewhere with people fighting." 

"I know just the place. Hold on tight." Zeno made the dragon dive down before he flew them to the Battle Olympia tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ I feel like Zeno is an awesome grandpa to his kids.


	5. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Kid!Hisoka is too much fun lol

Hisoka's eyes widened as Zeno landed the dragon by a giant arena and lead him inside, Hisoka quickly darted ahead of him and Zeno quickly lost track of the little kid, "Little spitfire." Zeno made his way through the crowd, Silva said that the child would immediately find the strongest person around that he hasn't seen before. Letting his en out to spot who Hisoka's target of affections would be. 

Zeno had been right when he saw Hisoka asking a large man to sign one of his cards, "Alright, you signed it, now put it in your pocket." Confused but intrigued the man did as he was told, the child now pulled out the rest of his deck and shuffled it twice, "Okay, now pick any card you'd like." The man shrugged and when he picked one of the cards in his deck he looked to see that it was his signed card.

"That's pretty neat, kid." Hisoka practically beamed up at the man, "Now, go find your parents, I have to get ready." He turned his back, but still felt the tiny magician behind him when he started walking, "Um... By myself." When he turned around again he felt the small boy cling to his leg, "Kid, please I really don't have time for this." 

"Hisoka! I know it's your birthday, but behave yourself." Zeno came in and pried the clingy kid from the fighter, "Sorry, he's a really big fan of strong fighters." Hisoka struggled to get out of the hold, but Zeno was stronger and kept him still.

The fighter just smiled back, "It's alright, you really have some kid there." Hisoka stopped fighting and looked up to the strong fighter, "You have potential." He patted the kid's head before saying goodbye and walking off.

Zeno held the small child in front of him, "Behave, Hisoka, or else I'm taking you home and you'll train for the rest of your birthday." 

Hisoka immediately stopped fidgeting, and stilled, "I'll be good." He saluted with his hand and Zeno placed him down by his side and held onto his hand. They found their way to their seats Hisoka pulled out a piece of bungee gum that Silva had bought him and popped it into his mouth, "Hey, grandpa Zeno, are you stronger than these fighters?" 

"Strength doesn't mean everything, Hisoka, you have to be smart. Even the strongest can be felled by a trick." Hisoka looked like he took those words to heart when he looked down at the fighters below. Zeno relaxed in his seat, and enjoyed the show that was starting. First fight wasn't so special, but his new grandson seemed to enjoy it especially when a fighter threw a baring ball that missed it's target but left a crater in the arena's floor.

"How much do you think that weighed?" Hisoka excitedly asked standing up in his seat and clasped his hands together in front of his chest. Zeno thought that if the kid got any more excited he would start vibrating. 

"I can lift heavier, but you can tell he's not used to that weapon with how slow he is." Hisoka looked again and noticed that Zeno was right. He sat down on his chair and concentrated more on their movements, making mental notes of how he should hone his skills. 

The match ended when the fighter was punched with a nen blast that nearly killed part of the audience, "Match win goes to our newcomer Yuvo!" 

The fights seemed to get more and more violent, more of the arena was destroyed and in one of the matches an attack was sent into the audience, Zeno had quickly reached and picked up Hisoka who was already preparing to jump but just wasn't fast enough. When Hisoka looked at the rubble that was their seats he cheered in Zeno's arms, "Is that what nen is?" 

Zeno was quick to gain his posture from the attack and nodded, "Yes, you and Illumi will be learning it soon." Hisoka's eyes practically glowed in anticipation.

\-----

The flight home was spent with the little boy excitedly telling Zeno his favorite parts of the fight. Zeno had bought him a hat and a shirt that was too big for him since they didn't sell children's sizes, but Hisoka loved them anyway, "I've never seen someone do something like that! Can Silva use nen? What can he do? Do you only have this dragon, or do you use other stuff to fight?" Zeno had to admit that Hisoka's wild tendencies had been refreshing compared to Illumi's very passive behavior. 

"One question at a time, Hisoka." Zeno said and Hisoka seemed to deflate a bit on thinking of why question he wanted answered first.

"Can my new parents use nen?" Zeno had them nearing home already, it was already night time but it wasn't too late out.

"Yes, and you'll be able to too." Zeno landed them both near the dining room's balcony and opened the heavy doors for them both.

Suddenly lights flashed on and Hisoka was in awe as the dining room had been set up in the biggest party he could ever think of. Silva and Kikyo had been standing near a cake with Illumi clutching to Kikyo's dress as they all shouted out 'Happy Birthday' to Hisoka. Hisoka wasn't sure what to do, this was the most anyone had ever done for him and he started crying. 

Silva was quick to lean down by Hisoka, "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Hisoka sniffled and wiped his eyes and in a small voice he said, "This is the best birthday I've ever had." Silva held his hand and walked him over to the giant birthday cake. The little magician was held on top of Silva's shoulders and was leaned in close to the cake as they sang the happy birthday song to him.

"Make a wish." Silva said. Hisoka thought for a second before he blew out the candles, "What did you wish for?" 

The little boy only smiled down at him from his perch on the large man's shoulders, "It won't come true if I tell you." Silva let him down and Hisoka was given the first piece of cake. It practically dwarfed the child being the size of a normal cake in his hands, he took a small bite, and nearly cried again. It was so good.

Everyone got some cake, Kikyo sat down with Silva nearby sharing a piece of the cake and laughed as Silva got frosting on his cheek from a kiss she gave him. Illumi stayed a little off to the side since it wasn't his party, but Hisoka came walking up with a piece of cake for him, "You were right, the birthday party is huge." He sat down by the small boy and watched as the party continued, something seemed to be missing and it made his heart ache a little. His mother would have loved this, she would always scrape to get Hisoka something sweet for his birthday, and while the cake was huge and he could tell that the Zoldycks were starting to love him and make him feel like one of their own, he missed her. 

"I can't believe you actually cried." The little four year old took a bite of his cake, and Hisoka pouted.

"I didn't know what to do..." Hisoka took a bite to mask his embarrassment.

"I thought it was funny." Illumi actually gave him a small smile, "Was this better than your old birthdays?" 

"It's a close second." Nothing could beat his mother's singing voice.

"So, what did you wish for?" Illumi asked, even the younger boy was warming up to him. 

"I wished for a new deck of cards." Illumi gave him an annoyed look, but Hisoka did say that telling someone your wish would cause it to not come true, so he lied to Illumi.

He wished for his mother to be safe wherever she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as always comments and kudos means motivation for new chapters~


	6. Season Change

Fall had come and Kikyo was farther along in her pregnancy, she was hitting the five month mark on their calendar and she had changed her choice in dress to something elegant but comfortable for her growing belly. It made her feel loved when Silva would spend more time with her and would fuss over her, she loved the attention, however she also felt a little smothered, "Silva, dear I'll be fine, I worry more about the boys being okay. Those two haven't made any disaster for a few hours now and it worries me." 

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kikyo kissed him on the nose and he smiled, "Alright." It was odd that neither Hisoka was causing a mess or Illumi trying to get attention. Silva checked the usual places and had asked a butler to relay a search to let him know when they spotted either of the two. Hopefully they didn't sneak out of the mountain grounds, while they could take care of themselves he was worried they would bring unnecessary attention to their home. 

The guard had said he didn't sense or see either boy opening the gate, or jumping over it. Chances were they were still in the mansion's perimeter. Silva made his way to the treehouse Hisoka had wanted to build, a small sign saying 'no butlers' Silva made a note to keep secret surveillance on the tiny magician. Continuing in his search he checked the dungeon to see if Illumi was trying to get rid of Hisoka again, thank goodness he wasn't. It wasn't until Silva came up to the training room that a worrying scene played out before him.

Hisoka was collapsed on the floor with Illumi pushing at him, but the boy wasn't responding. Silva came over and checked his pulse before turning him around to see if the was breathing. Hisoka was taking in small shallow pants and his face was flushed red from a fever, "Illumi, what happened?"

"We were just doing our regular exercises and he just collapsed like this." At least Illumi wasn't trying to kill Hisoka anymore.

"How long has he been like this?" Silva picked up the small boy and had the butler get a doctor.

"An hour." 

"Why didn't you get help?" Silva had Illumi follow him while he carried Hisoka to his room, being Zoldyck's their immunity to poison branched out to a stronger immunity against sickness, but with Kikyo being pregnant he had put off Hisoka's immunity training.

"Because you would think that I poisoned him." 

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Silva turned his head towards his son who shook his head in response, "He's sick from something else besides poisoning." Illumi had never gotten sick before, so no wonder his first response was to wait out to see if Hisoka would recover from whatever was effecting him.

"Like what?" Illumi was trailing close behind him, it seems he was finally getting along with Hisoka enough to be worried about the older boy.

"Probably the flu since he's getting chills." Hisoka was trying to get warm by trying to get Silva's arm more around, he held the boy more close to keep him warm. 

"Is he going to die?" Illumi was probably worried of it spreading

"No, but he does need rest." They finally got to Hisoka's room and Silva laid the boy down in the bed before pulling the blanket over him, he need to find out where Hisoka got sick from, maybe a few butlers were sick as well, "Illumi, watch over him while I get him an ice pack and some medicine." They had to break his fever, and he would have a doctor come in to check him over.

"Yes, Father." Illumi got onto the bed by Hisoka, ready to protect him from any threat and it made Silva smile before he left the room.

When they were left alone Illumi kept diligent watch over his step brother, Hisoka wasn't shaking anymore but his breathing sounded shallow still even though he had been breathing through his mouth. His face turned into one of slight pain, "M-mom..." Illumi was confused for a moment, why would Hisoka be calling their mom if Silva was the one that brought him here? A small whimper left Hisoka's mouth as he slept, the fever must have been making him delirious... 

The door to their room opened with Silva holding a bowl of ice water two cloths and some medicine, he set them down the bedside table and pulled up a chair so he could sit down while he tried to break Hisoka's fever, "So what is the flu?" Illumi asked

Silva wrung out one of the cloths and pressed it against Hisoka's burning forehead, "It's a virus. You can get it from other people who are sick with it or if the germs get inside of you somehow." Illumi got a little away from Hisoka, "Your body also fights it, and you might not even get sick if your immune system is good enough." He caught the flu a couple of times, but they were the more severe strains so overall in his years he got sick much less than others. Illumi seemed to relax at that bit of information.

"How long until Hisoka gets better?" The younger boy noticed how Hisoka seemed to relax with the cloth cooling him down.

"Maybe a few days to a week." The fever was the toughest part, and it seemed to be taking its toll on Hisoka, "The fever will hopefully break by tonight." Silva pulled out some medicine that wouldn't need to be taken by mouth and rubbed it over Hisoka's neck and chest, it would help clear his airway to breathe easier.

Illumi's nose scrunched up at the strong smell the medicine had, "How long until he wakes up?" 

"I don't know. This fever is pretty bad, he might not wake up for another few hours." He checked the cloth and noticed it was getting warm so he wrung the other cloth out and pressed it to Hisoka's forehead. He was silently cursing since a doctor wouldn't be able to come in for another day, "Illumi, I don't want you to stay in here while he's sick like this." Illumi was probably immune since only Hisoka got sick, but he wanted to make sure he'd be okay. Silva was also grateful that he convinced Kikyo to get a flu shot when she became pregnant.

Illumi got off the bed and went to his own room, all of this had made him think that he might get sick... If it wasn't a big thing why was his father ushering him out of the room? Was Hisoka really at risk of dying? Illumi took a bath to get himself more calmed down.

\-----

Hisoka's fever had started to break and he woke up to Silva changing his cloth, "This is awful..." His nose was stuffed up and his face felt like it was burning still.

"Are you hungry?" Hisoka shook his head, "I need you to take a bit of medicine." Hisoka made a face, "It'll help you get better soon." The boy grumbled out a small 'fine' and Silva got a spoonful of the medicine, the boy took it without incident.

"Can I get some water?" Silva handed him the glass from the tray he had a butler bring in, "Is that chicken soup?" Silva nodded, "Maybe I'm a little hungry..." A smile came to Silva's face and he set the tray in front of Hisoka, he was going to help him eat but Hisoka said he could handle feeding himself. 

\-----

The doctor that came in took Hisoka's temperature, and a small sample to test, "He'll be okay, it's just a minor strain of the flu, but I can give him an antiviral medication to help end it sooner." Silva nodded and he was handed a nasal spray for the boy.

"Thank you," Silva said as the doctor departed, and helped Hisoka take the medicine. The boy's fever wasn't as high anymore, but it was still there, and he started coughing up flem. Silva still had Kikyo and his unborn son in the back of his mind, making a note to stay away from her for a few days to make sure he wouldn't get her sick.

"I'm sorry." Hisoka said out of the clear blue when the doctor had left.

"For what?" Why was the boy apologizing?

"You had to call in a doctor for me, when this is just a minor flu." He coughed into the inside of his elbow, Hisoka had gotten sick before, but his mom could only afford to pray that Hisoka would be alright when she pressed her own drinking water to his forehead. 

"You don't need to apologize for that." Silva said and pulled the blanket more up on Hisoka, "You're a Zoldyck now," Hisoka still didn't think he was fully part of the family, but they still felt like a home to him.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" He still felt sick, but he felt better when Silva would hold his hand during the night in a show that he was there.

"Of course." 

"Thank you." Hisoka got more comfortable in the bed as Silva held his hand.

"You don't need to thank me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feelng when you're germaphobic and have to look up full symptoms and strains of flus to make it seem real hahaa


	7. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence at the end of this chapter, but Kikyo comes to save the day.

Seven months into Kikyo's pregnancy which meant even more frequent doctor visits, and while she had a check up Silva had made an appointment for his two sons to have their first physical and to get their booster shots. Kikyo had told him that she would be fine for the ultrasound and that he should make sure the boys' visit goes alright. Now he found himself in a chair he dwarfed in one of the smaller rooms of the clinic they became regulars at, the doctor that was checking over both Hisoka and Illumi seemed slightly intimidated by just his size, but he ignored it. 

"Alright, both of your heart rates sound normal and your blood pressures are perfectly fine. Now if you would stand at this line right here we can check if your eyesight is normal." Silva told the doctor to have Hisoka go first since the young boy was developing a bad habit of lying even when it wasn't necessary, "Okay, can you read the line of letters on the top row?" 

"C. E. F. G. H. I." Hisoka could perfectly see those bold letters.

"Good, now the line under that." 

"Z. U. D. W. F. E. J." A little more difficult to see.

"Alright, now this line." The doctor pointed two lines underneath the one he just read.

Hisoka squinted and leaned forward on his toes, "The first one's a 'T' isn't it?" 

"There's no wrong answers, can you see what letter this is?" He pointed to the middle of the line, and Hisoka tried hard to see what that letter was.

"Q?" Why couldn't he see the letters right?

"It's an E. Mr. Zoldyck, I believe your son will need light prescription glasses, luckily we have an optometrist that can see if his vision deficiency is caused by natural or other means. I'm sure we can squeeze him in for a quick checkup." Silva nodded, he would wait until the rest of the two's phsyicals were over until he took Hisoka, said boy was now sitting by him looking dejected while Illumi flawlessly read each line perfectly.

Silva patted the boy's back softly, "It's okay, you can still see your targets during practice so this is just a small blip in your abilities." He made a note that Hisoka would not be for long ranged assassination missions. 

"You won't unadopt me?" The boy was still worried about his right to stay in their family, and it made Silva frown slightly.

"We wouldn't unadopt you for this." It also seemed Illumi had a small problem with his hearing, but nothing major to worry about, he at least wouldn't need hearing aids.

\-----

They were told Hisoka's glasses would be ready in a week and would be sent to their residence. Hisoka wasn't pleased that his eyesight was bad and spent the day in his treehouse with a sign that said 'GO AWAY' in very bold letters. Kikyo had been taking her normal daily walk when she noticed the sign, she walked up to the little club house, "Hisoka, dear, may I come in?" 

"Did my bad eyesight cause me to write 'Come in'?" Came the small angry voice.

Kikyo sighed, "Come on, I just got new hair pins and I've been wanting to spend time with you and Illumi." No response, "My eyesight isn't very good either." This caught the boy's attention, and she smiled when he poked his head out of his hideout.

"You can't read all the lines either?" This made him feel slightly better since Kikyo was the best sharpshooter in the family.

"It's why I wear this visor, I've turned my weakness into a strength." She placed her hands on her hips and moved to turn, "But I suppose if you're going to skulk in your treehouse I'll just ask Illumi if he wants to play dressup." She smiled when Hisoka quickly jumped down and moved to follow her.

"Can I try walking in your highheels again?" While Illumi didn't mind what he wore, when he did choose his clothing he chose more masculine wears while Hisoka took on a more androgynous approach. 

"Only if I get a picture of you and Illumi in a kimono." 

"Deal." Be held her hand as they walked back to the mansion.

\-----

Kikyo sighed as she found Hisoka in his treehouse again the day he got his glasses, "Hisoka, what's the matter?" She had just came home from another doctors visit when a butler told her Hisoka refused to do his daily training and wouldn't come out of his treehouse. Any attempts to try had ended with the butlers being maimed by various weapons Hisoka had stashed away.

"I look like a dork..." Not this again... 

"Do you remember what we talked about? Come on, I didn't get to see what you looked like with your glasses on, how do I know you look like a dork?" Hisoka opened the door and stepped onto the balcony, his pink hair had gotten long enough to cover one side of his glasses but from what she saw he had picked out purple frames that suited a child his age, "They don't look bad, in fact you look very cute in them." 

"You're just saying that." Hisoka pouted, Kikyo thought it just made him more adorable, but Hisoka ripped them off of his face and threw them on the ground when he took her look as her trying not to laugh at him, "I hate them!" He stormed back in and closed the door behind himself. 

"Hisoka! You get out here now and put on these glasses!" She could hear Hisoka flinch in the treehouse knowing she would add a punishment if he kept up his attitude and he climbed down the latter quickly to put them on, but when he did Hisoka sniffled and a few tears rolled down his cheeks, "Please don't start crying." She placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his chin up, "They help you see, don't they?" He nodded, "Than they're worth it, and who told you that you looked like a dork?"

"I did... I think they look ugly..." Kikyo pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears from Hisoka's eyes.

"Well, they don't, they just add to your cuteness." She kissed him on the cheek and picked him up easily, "Now come on, I'm thinking of putting you in a few outfits that will be perfect for your glasses." 

"Ooo, can I try on Silva's old clothes?" 

"That would be absolutely adorable." Kikyo kissed him on the cheek again and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

\-----

Hisoka was starting to feel good about his glasses wearing them around the mansion with pride. He was practicing his aim with the various guns Kikyo favored, he would make her proud, he would turn his weakness into a strength. He didn't hear one of the more senior butlers walk up behind him when he was putting the guns away, he had already shot every bullet he had and the ammo wasn't kept in the same place, "Well, what do we have here?" Hisoka didn't know their name but he had already decided he didn't like the butler.

"I'm just practicing like Kikyo told me to." Hisoka had wished he kept a bullet in the chamber... He dodged back when the butler tried to pluck the glasses off his face.

"You know in a fight, those won't help. You're not even a Zoldyck." What was this guy's deal? Hisoka got into a defensive stance, "Are you going to try and fight me?" 

Suddenly Hisoka's sight turned more blurry, the butler had been faster in stealing the glasses off of his face, "Give those back!" 

"Or what? Gonna run to your Mommy and Daddy? Oh wait, you don't have them." Hisoka knew he was just trying to rile him up, and he also knew this butler knew nen and could easily best him. Hisoka still kept up his stance, he couldn't let his guard down, but than faster than a blink the butler kicked him in his side and sent him flying. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he hit the wall and fell to the floor. 

The butler dropped the glasses near his face and when Hisoka reached out for them a foot crushed his fingers and his glasses, he wouldn't show fear or pain in front of this butler who was so pathetic he would pick on those weaker than him.

"That not enough?" They picked Hisoka up and threw him against the bar of a gunrack, "I don't see why we have to take orders from a weakling like you, you're not even part of their family." Hisoka waited for them to get close again before he launched a kick hard to their gut, but the butler was faster and caught his leg squeezing it hard enough to break the bone in Hisoka's calf, he couldn't hold back the gasp of pain as the butler grabbed his throat and slammed him hard against the gunrack, "You can't even land a minimal attack. How long until you lose consciousness? Your life is in my hands." Hisoka clawed at the hand his vision starting to fade as he couldn't take in any air, "Nothing but a pathetic waste not worthy to be alive."

A gunshot sounded in the room, and the pressure around his throat lessoned until he was on the ground struggling to take in as much breaths as he could. The butler that was attacking him laid dead on the ground a pool of blood that was forming under his neck. Hisoka looked up to see Kikyo holding her scatter gun still smoking from the shot.

Hisoka had never seen such fury in her face before, the red dot in her visor was barely visible as it flickered slightly adding an ominous effect to her rage, "Silva, we're putting butlers through revaluation." He had never heard her sound like that before and a shiver went through him, Hisoka wanted to put that kind of fear into others, but as soon as he saw her anger her expression softened as she made her way to Hisoka, "Are you alright? Did he break anything?" 

Hisoka wiped blood from his nose and lip and smiled up at Kikyo, "He broke my glasses and my heart." 

She didn't think it was funny when she saw the distended bone and purpling in his leg she got an arm under him, "Put you arm around me." Hisoka did as he was told and bit his lip as she picked him up since the movement jostled his broken leg.

Even though he knew the Zoldycks accepted him as their own, he started to question if he was worthy to be part of their family... "Kikyo, am I weak?" 

"That doesn't matter, you keep improving your skills every day, that butler stagnated in his skills he could never have the potential that you do and I'll make sure you'll be one of the best assassins in the world." The boy smiled, she was right. He would train even harder, and observe better.

"Do you love me?" He hadn't heard it from them yet, but he felt they did with how much they did for him. Hisoka just wanted to hear it.

"Of course I love you. Don't ever doubt that you are nothing less than my son." 

That made Hisoka smile, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the idea that Hisoka needs glasses =u= it was too cute to pass up.


	8. Milluki

With his leg being broken his training was postponed, though he spent the first week watching Illumi train with his father and various butlers. Giving off a sigh it was fun for a few days, but now Hisoka felt the itch of being able to move freely. Kikyo was kind enough to offer to brush his hair and tell him stories to keep his mind off of the broken leg, Illumi had even joined them not wanting Hisoka to feel lonely and maybe because he was jealous the boy had been getting more attention than him, "So then, Silva was playing this guitar on a stage, and I thought to myself what a snobby rich kid." Hisoka snickered, "He had this eyeliner on and torn sleeves he probably did himself, trying to be punk." It was harder to keep her kids in her lap with how far along she was in her pregnancy, so she kept Hisoka sat on a cushioned stool while she trimmed stray hairs, while Illumi sat at her side on the couch.

Noticing little roots showing up in Hisoka's hair she made a note to dye his hair soon, "So what made you two fall in love?" Kikyo smiled and kissed the top of Hisoka's heads to let her know she was done, and had Illumi come forward to brush and trim his hair. 

Brushing gently along Illumi's hair she said in a hushed voice, "When I failed to kill him." Illumi had a small blush on his cheeks remembering how he tried to kill Hisoka and had in a way set a bond between them, at least in his eyes, "Illumi, can you lift your chin a little?" 

The now five year old asked her a question, "Why did you choose to bring Hisoka home?" They never explained why, as far as Illumi knew they just picked him up for no reason.

Kikyo thought for a second, but Hisoka spoke up, "Because I'm the cutest magician." 

Giggling Kikyo patted Hisoka's head, "While that's true, we adopted you because you showed potential, and because you're the cutest magician." She went back to trimming Illumi's hair, "Oh, I almost forgot in two months you and Hisoka will be sent to Heaven's Arena to practice your skills, you'll be assessing the fights while Hisoka climbs through the floors." 

"I won't be fighting?" 

"You're too young for it, Hisoka is doing it because he's eight." And despite heavy training on Illumi, Hisoka was more capable in a fight through his already learned skills and their year of training, "Hisoka, this is also a challenge for you to be able to take care of your little brother. The Zoldycks pride themselves on family strength, so don't let me down." Kikyo knew Illumi could handle himself, but Hisoka also needed a reminder on why they called him son, this would be a test for both of her children. It would also help train Illumi to blend into society.

"Yes, ma'am." Hisoka gave her a small salute, "Do you think my leg will be healed?" His admiration for Kikyo had caused him to become more closer to her than Silva, but he did enjoy when his new dad would spend time with him, and showed him how to play the guitar. 

"You're a fast healer, so maybe a month until it's fully healed." Hisoka's other scrapes and bumps had already healed up nicely, the leg would just take a little longer. Kikyo's hand crushed the brush handle thinking about how a butler was so bold to harm her baby. 

"Mother?" Illumi turned to her, did they say anything wrong?

Kikyo realized what she did and through the brush behind the couch, "It's nothing, sweetheart." She hoped Silva was taking care of educating the butlers just what would happen if they dared touch any of her kids without her permission again, "Illumi, be a dear and get me another brush, I'm not done with your hair yet."

"Yes, Mother." The little boy got up and left the room to grab another brush from her room.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." Would Kikyo show him something amazing again? It gave him a fuzzy feeling on how she would become so protective and possessive over him.

She turned to him and looked down at his leg, "You're getting better at reading people," Kikyo said with a hint of pride in her voice, "Did you know the butler before he chose to attack you?" 

Out of most of the lies he said, Kikyo always seemed to know exactly when he was, "I think I asked him why you were having a baby, but other than that not really." He didn't remember anyone unimportant to him.

Hm... She would need to review old security tapes and make sure no stragglers were left, "Are there any other butlers you feel don't want you around?" 

"I don't know," He did set fire to their house accidentally a few months back, but worse things happened on property than that. Not many people liked the street punk, but he doubted the Zoldycks would get rid of all their butlers just for him.

She wasn't going to get much help from Hisoka, and she was too close to having a baby to really assess the butlers herself. Kikyo would have to rely on her husband's judgement.

\-----

The day Kikyo went into labor Hisoka heard the commotion as she was rushed to their trusted hospital. Silva came and got both of the boys not being able to trust them alone with the full staff of butlers just yet, Hisoka was in the back seat with Illumi who seemed in shock that he was going to have a little brother, "Do you think they'll have black hair or white hair?" Hisoka was trying to change the mood with Kikyo taking in deep breaths and Silva gripping the reinforced steering wheel hard enough to bend it.

"Not now, Hisoka." At least he tried...

When they rolled Kikyo into the delivery room one of the more trusted butlers were ordered to make sure Hisoka and Illumi didn't start any trouble, being an older woman with braided pigtails she seemed like a force Hisoka didn't want to meddle with just yet. Illumi stayed stationed near them in one of the seats, but it was Hisoka who was quick to bore, the eight year old pulled out his cards and started doing small tricks with a nurse who was on break.

Hours passed and eventually Hisoka came to sit by Illumi who was napping and rested his head against Hisoka's chest, "Ma'am?" 

The older woman turned from her book to him, "Yes, Master Hisoka?" She had the most patience for his hijinks, but Hisoka learned long ago that it was wise not to test her.

"'m hungry..." He had gotten used to eating every night, and they had been in the hospital so long the sun was below the horizon... 

"We can go see what the cafeteria has." Picking up Illumi she kept him up against her shoulder to keep him asleep, having Hisoka follow her to the other wing of the hospital. 

"Hey, Tsubone, how come it's taking so long for Kikyo to have a baby?" They had been at the hospital for hours, and he was becoming worried.

"The baby takes as long as it'll take. It's also a pain to push out something that's an eight your size." Looking behind she saw that Hisoka had to jog to keep up with her long strides, "You know, like how you broke your leg?" 

"It hurts that bad? Than why have a baby?" Hisoka got more by her side, "One of the butlers told me that girls just get pregnant sometimes."

Tsubone sighed, "Who told you that lie?" 

Hisoka fell behind thinking, "Um... I don't know..." 

"Well, first it takes two and it's people with uteruses who get pregnant." She stopped to pick Hisoka up getting tired of him falling behind from being so small.

He already knew the uterus thing, "How does it take two?" Hisoka had to resist the urge to touch at the bobbing pigtails the older woman had.

"Um... Well... Two people with opposite parts come together and they..." What could she say that the kid would understand? "Both of their parts come together and then there's a chance that they'll have a baby." Looking down subconsciously at his own parts made him confused.

Hisoka wasn't sure what to think, but he figured it made more sense, "Is this something that will be told to me more when I get older?" 

"Pretty much." 

"Tsubone, did you have pigtails since you were a baby?" 

"I've had them since I was in the womb." Hisoka snickered, she smirked herself. The boy was rather fun when he wasn't trying dangerous stunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how I'll write both of them getting used to having a new baby brother... 
> 
> Commentimg means faster future updates~


	9. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fluff continues -u-

"He's really chubby." Hisoka was peeking between the bars of the crib, and Illumi smacked him slightly, "What? He is..." It wasn't his fault the new baby was chunky.

Kikyo was asleep in her and Silva's room while the father of now three kids was watching over them making sure Milluki would be safe from his two siblings unsure how they would react, after all Illumi did try to kill Hisoka when they first brought him home, "He's a baby, Hisoka, all of them are chubby." He continued to lounge back in his chair, but was ready for wither boy to suddenly make a violent move towards Milluki just in case.

Illumi and Hisoka continued looking at their little brother, "Are all babies so weird looking?" How rude... Both boys jumped back when Milluki started crying, "I promise I didn't touch him!" Were all babies usually like this? Neither of them was sure on what to do.

Silva came and picked up the little newborn gently, and after checking the diaper said, "He's fine, just a little hungry." Moving to walk to the main bedroom Hisoka followed him while Illumi trailed behind not sure what to think of the baby. 

After a little while of crying and footsteps Hisoka spoke up, "We should give him waffles." Being Hisoka's favorite food of course he'd recommend it, "Would he like blueberries or chocolate in his?" The boy's sweet tooth hadn't been grown out of, it made Silva wonder if he would ever grow out of it.

"He can't eat waffles yet." Silva rocked the crying baby to try to get him to calm down a little, the littlest Zoldyck seemed to get hungry more than Illumi had... 

Illumi asked, "Than what can they eat?" Neither kid knew much about babies or how to take care of them, so it was a natural question.

The baby wouldn't quiet down, but Silva kept his patience as they walked through the halls, "Babies drink milk." 

This confused the eight year old, "But what does he eat?" 

"That is what he eats, when he gets a little older he'll start eating mashed up food." They were getting close to their bedroom, but Hisoka didn't seem done with fulfilling his curiosity.

"Doesn't he have any teeth?" Hisoka never thought to look in the baby's mouth, so he figured the baby could eat regular food.

Silva should have explained the basics of babies to the two boys, but Kikyo and him had already planned to send them off to Heaven's Arena the following morning, "No, he doesn't." 

"Why not?" Silva wondered if Hisoka really hadn't seen a baby in his whole life before.

"Because babies have to grow their teeth in, and it would be uncomfortable for Kikyo to feed him if he was born with teeth." 

He regretted saying that because Illumi looked at him with confusion, and Hisoka practically squeaked, "The baby is going to eat Kikyo!? I thought babies needed milk!" Illumi started shaking a few tears welling in his eyes, making Silva sigh softly.

"Mothers make milk. That is what Milluki will eat." Both boys gave a sigh of relief, Silva felt himself sigh a little too.

"But Kikyo isn't a cow... So how does she make milk?" Did she have a secret udder they didn't know about? Hisoka scratched his chin in thought; where would she hide it? 

Silva couldn't help the small laugh knowing if they had said that in front of their mother he could only imagine her reaction, "Cows aren't the only ones that can make milk." 

"But how does she make milk?" Hisoka thought in his mind about Kikyo milking a mini cow or having an udder on her stomach.

Clearing his throat he wasn't quite sure how to answer that, "Um, well, you know how we have nipples, but nothing comes out?" Hisoka and Illumi nodded, "Well, when someone has a baby they start makin- you know maybe Kikyo should just tell you two." 

This was frustrating... How come no one wanted to tell them anything about their bodies? "How come you don't want to tell us?" 

"Because she's the one that's making the milk. She'd know more about it." She was better with the more awkward questions anyway...

When they finally made it to the main bedroom Kikyo was sitting up in bed reading, she had already knew Silva was walking to their room with Milluki, "Is he hungry?" Silva nodded and gently handed Milluki over to her, she quickly noticed how Illumi and Hisoka were staring, "Is something wrong?" 

The oldest boy spoke up, "How do you make milk?" Kikyo pointed a glare at Silva who only turned his head away and whistled innocently. 

She gave a small sigh and undid her robe enough to feed Milluki, "I'm not really sure myself, I guess I just have glands that make milk until Milluki doesn't need it anymore." She gave a small smile, "Did you think I had an udder or something?" Illumi shook his head no, but Hisoka nodded, "You boys come up with the most weird ideas." 

Illumi crossed his arms, "Hisoka was the one who thought that..." He thought his mom would pull out a glass of milk from thin air like how Hisoka seemed to do with his cards.

"Oh, don't pout, Illumi." She reached over with a free hand and patted his head, "You two should start packing a backpack and your saved up allowances, you'll be leaving in two days for Heaven's Arena so make sure you pack essentials." 

Hisoka became excited and nearly jumped on the bed if Silva didn't catch him out of the sky, "You really mean it!? We're finally going to go!?" With Silva holding his torso he brought his arms and legs in with excitement before flailing in excitement, and the moment Silva set him on the floor he sped off to get ready.

"Can't we wait a little longer?" Illumi was still nervous about being away from home without his parents even if he could protect himself on his own.

Kikyo pulled him up by her side and patted his head, "It'll be okay, this is something you must do if you want to become an assassin. You do want that don't you, Illumi?" Illumi nodded and she kissed him on the forehead, "That's my boy. Hisoka will take care of you don't worry." 

"I won't fail you, Mother." He got off the bed and caught up with Hisoka thinking about all that he needed.

\------

Illumi was the most reluctant about leaving home, but with Hisoka holding his hand and keeping him occupied it became easier, "Have you ever been on an airship before, Illu?" Hisoka lead them up the stairs into and Illumi nodded he already knew how to pilot it as well.

"I can drive if someone kills the driver." The older boy noticed the strange looks they got, but ignored it.

"I wouldn't say much about killing people while we're around normal people." Illumi wanted to remark about Hisoka wearing updated version of his own magician outfit, but chose against it, "Alright." Hisoka pulled out a map of their landing points and memorized the path they should take when they landed.

"So what is it like in York New?" 

This made Hisoka look at gis little brother who was still holding his hand, "You've been out of the house before, they didn't bring you here before?" 

"The first time I left the house was when they took us both on that ship..." Illumi seemed to be uncomfortable being around so many people unsure of what to do. An assassin hides in plain view, and he wasn't sure what to do in a non aggressive situation...

Hisoka started to understand why Illumi became jealous enough to kill him, "It'll be fine." He felt at his pocket knowing that the amount of money he had could be used for either food or a place to stay, and not a very good room at that... "We'll see how much it costs to enter and how much we get if we win." 

"What if we run out of money?" Illumi seemed much more insecure than previously assumed...

"I don't know how much do you got?" Both of them had an allowance to bring, and hopefully his little brother knew what to pack.

"4,000." That was the same as his allowance.

"We can get food and a place to stay than." Hisoka took out a piece of gum offering one to Illumi, "Take a piece, it'll calm you down." Illumi nodded and started chewing on the gum. In order to get his mind off of their sudden independence Hisoka started a contest on who could blow the biggest bubble.


	10. Home Sweet Home

When they got off the airship Illumi had seemed much more at ease, but Hisoka saw all the traffic going on around them like some sort of city wide festival was going on and realized they needed to find a place to stay quick. Holding onto Illumi's hand to make sure he wouldn't lose the younger boy in the crowd he searched for any kind of place to stay. 

Walking into a decent looking motel he came up to the desk with Illumi, "How much for a room?" 

The attendant looked both of them over, "Um, where are your parents?" The teen looked around and outside the glass office to look for any adults that could be their parents.

"They're in the car, how much for a room?" 

"Well, rates for a day and night is 9,000 jenny a room." That was more than they had... 

Hisoka thought for a moment, it wasn't the first time he slept out on the street... But he wasn't sure how rich boy Illumi would feel about that, "Thank you but we can't afford that." Hisoka kept his hold on Illumi's hand and walked out with him trying to think how they could make some extra money.

After finding many cheap motels and hotels all the ones they could afford none had any extra rooms. Things were looking pretty bad, "What are we going to do?" Illumi held onto his hand more tightly, Hisoka gave him another piece of gum to calm him down.

Despite his worry he gave Illumi a comforting smile for his sake, "Let's go see how much we get for winning a fight." And if that didn't pan out he could do some tricks to at least get them a place to stay, though he wasn't sure just what they were going to do for food... 

\-----

The building itself couldn't be missed from where they had been, however the line to get in was ridiculous, when they had finally made it in the sun was already low in the sky and Hisoka was hoping to anything watching out for them that they would win something good. Along the base floor were many fighting rings all of them small but enough to get into the floor counting. Hisoka was handed a number for his match being called up to one of the many rings.

"Illumi stay in the bleachers so I can keep an eye on you." Illumi nodded and made his way to the bleachers sitting as politely and as quiet as he could. He couldn't mess up Hisoka winning. 

A referee seemed to feel bad about a kid fighting a full grown man, but when Hisoka showed he was strong by picking his opponent up with one hand and was able to fling him across the room the ref looked down at him in shock and horror, "I guess I don't know my own strength." Hisoka had even put a finger on his chin in fake innocence.

The ref shook his head before he handed him a voucher for a floor he would able to compete on, and a voucher for his reward to turn in, "How much did you get?" 

Hisoka looked down to the slip, "Um... Only 125 jenny... That's barely enough to buy a coke from the vending machine..." He made his way to turn it in asking the woman at the scheduling desk if he could get another fight that day. She looked around where the voice was coming from, "Down here." He waved with a small smile, "I got a voucher for a floor, can I fight on it today?" 

She typed up a search, "Sorry, but everything is booked on the floor you were given until tomorrow." 

"Well, how much do we get for a weaker floor?" It was worth asking as long as they could get a room. 

"I have an opening for the fifth floor, but you'll only make about 500 jenny." Hisoka looked down at his voucher that had floor 60 written down on it. That still wouldn't be enough... 

"Thank you, but tomorrow will be fine." He looked around in thought, what could they do for the night? Peeking over the desk he saw large empty boxes behind the receptionist's desk, "But can we have those boxes, please?" 

The receptionist looked behind herself to the boxes, "Sure, let me get those for you." She got up and picked up the flat boxes before handing them over the desk to the two children.

"Thank you." Looked like three boxes, that would be enough to make a small shelter for the both of them, "Oh, and when can I get the fight for the 60th floor?" 

Looking back at her computer she looked for an opening, "Is three tomorrow afternoon good?" 

Hisoka nodded, "Yeah, thanks." Both boys carried the boxes out of the building. 

After about a block of walking Illumi finally spoke up, "Why are we carrying these boxes?" Just what was Hisoka planning on doing with these flimsy things?

"This is our home for tonight, so try not to rip them." He finally saw an apartment that had forgotten to put their ladder away, "Alright this'll be good, it's close to a market and the arena." Ignoring Illumi's sour face of not having a real place to stay he took off his backet and pulled out a rope with a grappling hook tying the unfolded boxes before throwing it up high enough to catch the roof, "Alright climb up the ladder." 

Illumi's shoulders were shaking, the boy was cold and no doubt the night would only become worse if they were going to sleep in a makeshift hut out of cardboard, "I want to go home..." 

Sighing Hisoka placed a hand on Illumi's shoulder, "I know you do, but right now we don't have to worry about food and we have something to cover us even if it rains or snows. I'll make enough money tomorrow and we'll get an actual room to stay in, I promise." Holding out his pinky he gave Illumi a warm smile.

After wiping his eyes he put his pinky in Hisoka's, "Okay..." 

"Good, now you go first I'll give you a boost." He held his hands together for Illumi to step on and boosted him up to the ladder before putting his backpack back on and jumped up to catch the bars himself. When they reached the top of the three story building Hisoka pulled up the boxes mapping out how big of a house he could make. Ripping one down it's seam he pulled out some duck tape he stashed in his backpack before taping it with the other one folding in all the sides on one side he taped it closed to keep their warmth in before making a hole than a small tunnel with the last box complete with a little door for it.

"And boom, welcome to casa de Hisoka. Would you like to be the first inside?" He held open the tunnel for Illumi.

"I guess it's better than nothing..." Crawling inside, it was slightly warmer than the outside but still felt cold. And dark... "So we're just going to sleep like this?" 

"Of course not, I haven't decorated yet." Hisoka shoved his backpack through the tunnel and crawled in after it, "You pack a sleeping bag?" Reaching inside his bag he pulled out a small camping lamp, lighting up the space around them.

"I packed a small blanket..." He didn't expect he would be left without a bed.

"That's okay because I brought one." Pulling off the rolled up sleeping bag he opened it all the way covering the entire bottom of the cardboard hut providing a much needed cushion, "Now we can use your blanket." The eight year old said cheerfully, he really outdid himself with this cardboard house.

Illumi supposed it was better, but it was still nothing compared to his home, "Is this how you lived before Mother and Father took you home?" 

Hisoka's smile seemed to fade, "Actually, I used to sleep behind the dumpster at this one bakery..." He had a cardboard box, but it had been falling apart when he was adopted, "I wasn't able to get a blanket or different clothes, so I'd say we're doing pretty good so far." 

Looking around picturing a shivering Hisoka trying to survive made him appreciate how much Hisoka was doing to try to keep him comfortable with what they had, "I guess this place is kinda cozy, it's like the treehouse." 

"See? It ain't so bad, and since I'll be getting fifty grand tomorrow we can go out to get some things to eat for now." Hisoka crawled out of the cardboard house holding his hand out for Illumi who followed, "How does canned soup sound for tonight?" 

"Canned soup?" He was used to fresh made gourmet, he had no idea soup came in a can. 

"Yeah, it'll be good." Much better than eating out of the garbage, or not having anything fill your stomach, "Maybe we can pick up something else that would be like food from home." Hisoka had been learning how to cook from Silva after all. Just nothing that needed to be refrigerated... So, canned and dried food was what they could afford to keep. Hopefully he would be able to fight twice tomorrow and make enough to get them a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hitting home way too close for comfort ^-^;;; anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! I plan on adding tiny Wing and slightly younger Bisky~


	11. Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said I'd come to this -u- thank you to the people who left such nice comments~ you're the reasons I continued this fic and I hope you enjoy this chap!

The walk to a small grocery store was a short one. Hisoka had taken his backpack and held onto Illumi's hand as they walked along the busy parking lot into the store. Call it unnecessary since Illumi had the strength to punch a hole through a concrete wall, but Hisoka felt a little better knowing someone was by his side. Illumi must have felt the same sentiment. Clutching a small list in his hand they walked down the aisles of the brightly lit store looking for what they could use for dinner, "Ah, here we are!" Hisoka pulled out a can of chicken soup, "Nothing like hot soup on a cold day." Picking up a few cans he looked around before sneaking two of them into his jacket, and handed the other cans to Illumi.

This confused Illumi, "How are we gonna heat it up with no stove?" He didn't get answer as Hisoka went through the store to look for something else and stopped at some plastic spoons and paper bowls, "Hisoka?" 

"Just trust me." He sneaked two spoons out of a box knowing even if a camera was watching them it wouldn't catch him, "Here, can you hold these?" Paper bowls were handed to Illumi. Plastic spoons they could rinse off, bowls would be harder to sneak out and besides they weren't too much. 

"Hisoka, stop." Illumi had no idea what Hisoka was planning, and it was becoming frustrating! Why was Hisoka spending their only money on cheap canned food and paper bowls? Illumi didn't even know dishes could be made out of paper! "I won't take another step until you tell me what you are doing. Why are you stea-" A hand covered his mouth, Illumi was so tempted to bite it.

Looking around Hisoka spoke quietly, "We're going to use these bowls and find a place that has a microwave we can use. We are taking these," a subtle look around, "because any jenny saved is another jenny we can use later." They had no idea if Hisoka would be able to get them a room with his fight winnings tomorrow, and while he could afford to pay for everything they had right now, just how would they fair the rest of the week? What if they needed something more expensive Hisoka couldn't smuggle out in a jacket? "We just need to grab one more thing." Going more to the back of the store forced Illumi to follow him. 

Illumi didn't feel so left in the dark, but now the question of where Hisoka planned to find a microwave was a nagging one. Keeping Hisoka in his sight he let himself take in where they were rather than just any threats around them. So this was what a store looked like from the inside, quaint. He wondered how Hisoka knew where everything was, but he reminded himself that Hisoka had been to more places than he had. Hm, maybe this wasn't just a mission to test Hisoka as his big brother, but to test Illumi's ability to adapt and learn to places like these. Still, Illumi wanted to go home... 

The gallon of water Hisoka picked up was nearly thrown, almost like Hisoka wasn't quite used to his strength just yet, "Woah, okay. This should be everything we need." Hisoka held onto Illumi's arm as he guided them to the checkout lines. Arms full of whatever Hisoka thought they needed.

Too many people were in their way... "Why do we have to wait for everyone else?"

"Because we need to look cute and polite." Maybe the cashier would treat them a little nicer if they looked cute. Hm, Hisoka looked down at Illumi, no, his little brother was already the cutest he could be. 

Their wait was made quick when a woman let them cut in front of her since she saw they had only a few things to buy. As thanks Hisoka had showed her a quick card trick while their items were being scanned, Illumi thought it was pointless as he paid the 800 jenny for everything Hisoka chose to buy. Grabbing Hisoka's arm he wanted to get out of there away from all these people... He didn't like being on edge for every threat, and he didn't like how Hisoka was so friendly with them. 

When they were outside Hisoka let the other cans of soup fall into the bag, "Haha, it's so much easier to steal when you got someone to block the camera." When Illumi didn't answer and just kept walking in silence he finally noticed that Illumi wasn't doing okay, "Illumi? What's wrong?"

The five year old's shoulders tensed up and sniffled, "I'm cold, we don't have a place with heating, and... a-and.." His little shoulders started shaking, "I miss being home... I miss my mom, and I miss my dad..." He never spent this long without either of them. 

Hisoka sighed a small puff of cold air coming out, "Hey, it'll be okay. It's just for tonight that we have to sleep in a box, and I packed a heating pad so we won't be so cold." His days of freezing were behind him, and hopefully he could make Illumi just as comfortable. Wiping the tears from his little brother's eyes and face he gave him a hug smiling that Illumi held him back, "Feel better?" He got a nod against his shoulder, but Illumi still sniffled, "Now come on, it's going to be dark soon." Holding onto Illumi's hand he guided him through the streets, they were closer to their building, and he remembered passing a convenient about a block away. 

\-----

Kikyo was feeding Milluki his dinner as Silva paced around their bedroom in worry, "Darling, you've been like this all day. What's wrong?" It couldn't be because their kids were on their own, was it? Growing up in Meteor City she knew her children were prepared, at least, Hisoka was, and she knew for a fact if Hisoka wanted to come home he would make sure Illumi was safe. 

"You're not worried about them?" He chewed the nail of his thumb as a way to ease the anxiety he was feeling, "Illumi has never lived outside of the house, what if him and Hisoka get picked up by another nen user wanting to do who knows what to them?" This wasn't a side of him he liked to show, but he couldn't help his worry for his two sons.

"Silva, stop. Come ait by me." She made room on the bed for him having to shift her balance as the bed sank from his weight. Tenderly Kikyo stroked her fingers through his hair keeping Milluki up with her other arm, "They'll be alright. You're giving them less credit than they have." She moved her hand to under his chin to make him look at her.

Silva leaned into her touch and kissed the palm of her hand, "They're just eight and five years old..."

"Honey... You were seven when you killed your first mark." If anything Kikyo thought they were being spoiled.

"Yeah, but this is different; they're our kids... What if I didn't prepare them well enough? The butler still hasn't called back..." He had sent Tsubone since she had been the one to keep the boys safe and in line, "What if she's delaying something bad that happened to them?" He was close to tracking them down to see just exactly what they were up to.

"They're walking down the street right now." Silva silently asked her for an answer to how she knew that, "Did you forget I bugged her monocle?" Kissing him on the shoulder, "Look, they're fine, Hisoka is working on getting them dinner." She wouldn't say they were eating canned food, Silva might be a ruthless assassin you couldn't torture information out of, but he wouldn't eat anything short of gourmet. Kikyo still adored her husband quirks and all, sometimes she wished he'd take the time to try to survive a week in meteor city for his own assassin training. "Just give them a night, if they can't support themselves we'll bring them back." Finally her husband's shoulders stopped tensing, she knew he'd know that she was right.

\-----

"Stop. We're here." Looking through the convenient store window he saw what they needed just nestled behind a few shelves out of the clerk's eyesight. Perfect. Hiding the shopping bag in his jacket he walked inside with Illumi and gave the guy behind the counter a small smile. He pretended to look down the aisles before setting the bag quietly on the floor to take out a can of soup, "You like chicken noodle, right?" Hisoka picked one with a few more veggies to fill their stomachs better. Pulling off the tab he smiled as he poured half into one of the paper bowls, and stuck it into the microwave for a few minutes. He got the other bowl ready while they waited tapping his foot on the floor waiting for the one second mark to pull the soup out with little noise. He smelled it and stirred it a bit when he took it out making a noise of appreciation, "Here, you eat first since you're younger." 

When Illumi was handed the bowl he made a face when the smell hit him, "This is not chicken soup..." 

"Yes, it is." Hisoka took his own plastic spoon and took a bite to prove to Illumi that it was indeed edible, "If you can drink cyanide and be fine you can eat this soup." Illumi took a second look down, maybe it wasn't too bad... He took the spoon Hisoka gave him and took a small bite, hm, it wasn't bad, but it was a far cry from what he was used to. He was half finished by the time Hisoka took his own soup out of the microwave, both enjoyed their dinner sitting on the floor of a convenient store. Illumi took a glance out of the window the soup warming his hands, it was almost dark out... He wondered what his family was doing without him, but then he looked back to Hisoka; he was with part of his family. Probably wouldn't be eating right now if it wasn't for him... He took another bite more grateful for what he had.

"Thank you, Hisoka." 

"You don't need to thank me." 

Illumi felt tears well up being reminded of his dad.

\-----

With stomachs full both boys made it back to their building and climbed to the top easily. It was colder now and Illumi hugged himself when they climbed into their box. Hisoka closed the makeshift door and sat his backpack up to take out the heating pad he promised, both boys took up underneath Illumi's blanket and turned the heating pad to a comfortable setting, "Hey, Hisoka?" 

"Yeah?" Their backs were against each other to conserve body heat.

"Can you tell me a story?" His father would read him stories on the nights he just couldn't find sleep.

Hisoka was quiet for a moment, "There was once a magician that would change the world-" As Hisoka continued his bedtime story Illumi didn't get to the end as he shifted to hug Hisoka in his sleep. Hisoka smiled to himself and held onto his little brother, "The end. Night, Illu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how the heaven's arena is gonna go...

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more; comments always help a writer's motivation~


End file.
